A very late Christmas Fic
by k0m0d0-342
Summary: A christmas fanfiction which is very late. This story is intended for my friends on this site if you're unfamiliar with Komodo, Oakshire or DOOMFACE I suggest you don't click here. But if you're going to click anyway, I best warn you slight sonamy within.


This is very late.

And when I say _very_ late, I do indeed mean **_very late._**

Anyway, this is a small token to all my friends in regards to the winter season. Hey, it's still winter, isn' it?

* * *

It was 9:30 on Christmas morning in DOOMFACE CORPORATIONS and not a creature was stirring in Komodo's room- literally. The insane authoress was sound asleep, as she usually was, at this time; Christmas had simply run out of magic for her and after a few years it had begun to loose it's meaning. Sure, it was enjoyable but there was something lacking about Christmas these last two years and whatever it was, she had missed it dearly.

But all was not lost, for Komodo had a plan! It had hit her- again quite literally- when she was cleaning out the attic. An old poetry book had fallen from the shelves- and onto her head. It had then landed on the ground opened to a particular page, and once Komodo had seen what poem was written in that old parchment the plan had developed instantaneously! She was going to return the spirit of Christmas to DOOMFACE and it's employees, WHETHER THE LITTLE RODENTS WANTED IT OR NOT!

But there was one faulty thing about her plan- for in the excitement of Christmas Eve she had forgotten to set her alarm, and thusly...

"Komodo, are you awake?" Came the voice of a certain black-furred hedgehog. "Listen, I don't care if you eat breakfast or no, but at least come downstairs! It's Christmas Eve in YOUR stupid fanfic and you're sleeping!"

"...The check is in the mail..." Muttered Komodo, picking up a pillow and throwing it in the general direction of Shadow's voice. As luck would have it the black hedgehog opened the door at exactly that moment and was hit directly in the face with the surprisingly lethal pillow. The result was he went flying a few feet backward before falling to the ground.

Confused, the hedgehog stood up, groaned and took hold of the strangely heavy pillow, throwing it back into Komodo's room at which it hit the Authoress squarely in the head.

"GAH! THEY'RE BOMBING!" Exclaimed Komodo, thrashing around wildly before she got tangled up in the sheets and fell to the ground. "EVERYONE IN THE SHELTER!"

Shadow sighed and walked into the authoress' room, kicking the bundle of Komodo, loathing and blankets.

"They're not bombing, Komodo. You slept in- again!" The hedgehog scolded.

At hearing this, Komodo bolted upright, throwing the blanket aside. Her hair was still frizzy from being asleep and aside from her usual attire, she had on her pajamas. Red pants- black top- who cares- not you.

"Gasp! I did?" She exclaimed, standing up and looking to the clock. She then turned to Shadow. "You!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

Shadow looked around blankly, wondering if she could be pointing at someone else, or if there was anyone else for her to point to.

"...What?" The hedgehog asked, bewildered.

"You, lad! What day is it?" She asked, running to the window and pushing aside the curtains, which although never previously mentioned were indeed there.

"Komodo, stop parodying _A Christmas Carol_-" He began before she cut him off, turning around quickly.

"Good! Then there's still time!" She announced. "I better go before it's too late!" With that, she took off running towards the stairs, taking care to unintentionally push Shadow over on her way down.

The hedgehog stared at the stairs for a moment as Komodo screamed something about 'It's about time you moral-less rodents get some holiday spirit! Everyone in the living room! And no explosives!'

Shadow sighed- not one of Komodo's senseless plans _again_. He moaned lightly to himself and shook his head, walking unwillingly down the stairs. Oh well; he might as well see what she had come up with this time.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, ...a-and fellow tachikoma." She added. The blue robot waved it's short arms, attempting a 'it's no big deal' gesture.

"Don't worry about it for a second. Now if you don't mind I think I'll help myself to some of that natural oil in the kitchen..." The large-spider like mechanoid tromped back through the living room, leaving a trail of broken furniture and scratched wall in it's wake. The others stared blankly at it for a moment, but then sighed and shook their heads. Leave it to Komodo.

"...Komodo, why is there a giant robot in the kitchen? And _why_ is it drinking all the soy sauce?" Commented Sonic, just entering the living room.

"That's not important now." She replied, a large poetry book in her hand. Komodo stood in front of the piano bench (why it was there without a piano is beyond me) which was placed in front of the Christmas tree. The others sat on the three chairs and couch in front of her. "What _is_ the matter at hand is that YOU, my friend, are about to experience a literary journey so wonderful that no one ever after or before shall live to see it's equal!"

"It's _that_ bad?" Asked Shadow, absent-mindedly flipping through a magazine. The authoress glared and snatched it from his hands, afterwards hitting him over the head with it.

"I said wonderful, Shadow- therefore implying no one would ever see something like it in the sense that it is great. Now sit down and pay attention... You uncultured swine will learn to appreciate poetry if it kills me!" She snapped, waving the magazine threateningly. Tails scoffed, and folded his arms, his two tails swaying slightly.

"You're not going to read us more of your poetry, are you, Komodo?" He stuck out his tongue and shook his head. "Yuck. That stuph stunk. Ever hear of a meter?" The fox sighed. "Spare us all the grief and let's get back to Christmas breakfast."

"I agree." Said Amy. The pink hedgehog sighed and rested her hands in her lap. "I've heard some pretty **bad** poetry, but yours took the cake, Komodo."

Komodo flinched slightly, but then regained her composure.

"Enough of that! I'll let you know that poem was written with the utmost attention to detail!" The authoress declared, walking back to the piano bench. She straightened her jacket and picked up the poetry book. "Now this poem is a highly treasured tale; a perfect example of the Christmas spirit at it's very best! I suggest you sit down and pay attention lest I find some _other_ Christmas activity! Preferably one with _knives!"_ She glared, raising a fist.

Sonic gulped; the last time knives came into play he hadn't been able to fall asleep for days.

"I- I'm fine with poetry- as long as it isn't Komodo's." The hedgehog added. The authoress's eye twitched considerably and she spun to face the hedgehog.

"MY POETRY IS JUST FINE!" She shouted, throwing a lamp at him. Sonic easily ducked as the light fixture smashed against the wall behind him, but the message got across. He sat down next to Amy in one of the two armchairs, wondering what horrible fate he had just subscribed to.

"What poem _are_ you going to be reading?" Asked Knuckles, tapping his foot against the leg of the chair he sat in. "It's nothing too stuffy, is it?"

"No!" Komodo replied. "I'm going to read 'T'was the Night Before Christmas!' by... that... one guy!" Komodo replied, sticking a fist triumphantly in the air.

"It was written by Clement Clark Moore." Answered Shadow, taking a sip of his coffee, which he had left over from breakfast. "...But actually, that's a fairly nice poem. I wouldn't mind hearing it, especially not at this time of year."

A certain tan-colored rabbit then entered the room, and happily sat down next to Tails and Knuckles, a blue bundle of joy floating just behind her. The chao, cheese, perched on top of Knuckles's head, at which the red guardian groaned and tried to swap him away. It was no use- the chao just kept coming back and pretty soon Knuckles gave up.

"I love that poem!" Added Cream, making herself comfortable on the couch. "Cheese and me read it every night at Christmas Eve. It's a rabbit tradition!" She concluded, eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

"Chao Chao!"

Rouge groaned, and held a hand to her face. She was sitting on one of the armchairs, on the right hand side of the room- second closest to the Christmas tree.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid- leave it to Komodo to ruin everything, _especially _when it comes to poetry." The bat declared, letting her hand fall from her face and shaking her head.

Again Komodo's eye once again twitched- this time considerably more and you could have sworn she was muttering '_Christmas isn't for killing' _under her breath

"Don't worry." The authoress chirped through clenched teeth. "It'll be just great. As a matter of fact..." She sighed, and apparently regained her composure. "I'm going to start _right now_, and we're all going to have a **_good, Christmassy time." _**She ended.

Komodo then sat down and opened the book. For a moment she was silent, but then she flipped through the pages. After a few moments of that, she swore under her breath and turned the pages in the other direction. After that, she looked up at the surrounding furries and chuckled nervously, returning to the book and going back to the table of contents.

"Komodo-" Shadow began, placing his mug on the coffee table and beginning to stand up.

"No, no, I've got it!" She said, lifting up a hand as the other scrolled down the page. "Ah-ha! Found it!" She announced, once again flipping through the pages. "Thirty-three... forty-five... ah! Ahem!" She cleared her throat and stood up straight, adjusting the book as it sat on her lap.

"T'was the night before Christmas, and four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether-"

"Komodo," Interrupted Shadow, "That's not the night before Christmas."

The authoress stared blankly up at him, and blinked.

"...It's not?" She questioned. The authoress looked down at the parchment, and sighed. "...You're right, it isn't, is it? But it's page forty-seven!" She protested, pointing to the bottom of the crinkled page. Shadow groaned.

"No Komodo, that was the Gettysburg address." He answered. The black hedgehog stood up and took the book, going back to the table of contents and then turning through the pages. "...Hmm, that's funny, it _did_ say page forty-seven, though..." Shadow then looked at the bottom of the page, and sighed.

"Komodo, this is the page four hundred and seventy-one. The one was scratched off." He answered, handing the book back to her.

"...How do you know?" She demanded, snatching the book away defensively.

"The next page is four hundred and seventy two."

Komodo stared blankly down at the page, and then sighed.

"...You're right." She moaned; picking the book up and flipping back to the real page forty-seven. "Ah, there it is. Thanks, Shadow."

Komodo cleared her throat and once again started the poem, hoping to get it right this time.

"T'was the night Before Christmas, when all through the house, not a Creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Komodo paused. "Unless you count that mouse soup I was stirring, but that's-"

"That's not how it goes!" Protested Sonic. The authoress scoffed and stuck out her tongue, again pulling the book away defensively.

"I'd like to see you do better." She answered. "The print in this thing is _really _small..."

"You've just probably ruined your eyes by spending too much time on the computer!" The blue hedgehog shot back, snatching the book away and sitting on the piano bench, for Komodo had stood up. "Let me have a go at it. Never send an authoress for a hedgehog's job..."

The authoress grumbled and went to sit down on the couch, hoping that the hedgehog made a fool of himself. Sonic made himself comfortable on the bench, and opened the book, preparing to read.

"T'was the night Before Christmas, when all through the house, not a Creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Sonic gave a definite pause to emphasize that there was no mouse soup involved. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. And the Children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plumbs danced in their heads."

The hedgehog went to turn the page, but he was met with a startling surprise...

"It's blank!" He exclaimed, staring down at the book in dismay. "This is one crummy poetry book you have here, Komodo, all the pages are scattered around!" He shouted, placing it- still opened- on the bench.

"That doesn't matter- I know the next bit by heart." Provided Knuckles. "I can tell it while you and Tails look for the rest of the pages." The echidna concluded, taking the book and handing it to Tails, afterwards sitting on the bench once Sonic had left.

"...Now... let's see here... ah! I remember!' He announced. "It goes like this... 'And mama in her kerchief, and I in my cap had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter." He paused for a moment, trying to remember the next part. A look of discovery dawned on his face and he continued, shifting his weight on the bench. "Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutter and threw up the sash."

"And that, my friends," Added Komodo, "Is why you shouldn't eat too much sash before bed."

Sonic hit her in the arm with Shadow's magazine, and the authoress laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't' resist!"

"If you're finished...?" Knuckles growled. The authoress again laughed nervously.

"By all means- do go ahead..."

The echidna grinned smugly and returned to the poem.

"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave a luster of midday to objects below; when what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer..." Knuckles stopped, and placed his gloved hand to his chin, his expression frustrated.

"What's the matter, Mr. Knuckles?" Asked Cream. The echidna sighed, and sadly shook his head.

"That's all I remember, Cream." He answered, shrugging.

"And I still haven't found the right page yet." Added Tails. "...Should we all go back to breakfast?" He asked. The group looked amongst themselves- the situation was looking pretty hopeless.

"Don't worry." Supplied Cream. "I know what comes next!" She walked up to the piano bench, and tugged on Knuckles's arm. "Could I have a turn, Mr. Knuckles?" She asked. The echidna nodded and jumped off the bench, returning to his seat, which was now next to Komodo.

"Knock yourself out, kiddo." He replied sitting down next to the insane authoress. He looked up at her, only for her to grin manically back. That was a sign she was planning something. He _knew _he was going to regret this.

Cream struggled onto the human-sized bench and allowed cheese to sit on her shoulder.

"Now where did Knuckles leave off...? Ah! I remember!" She announced. "This is a good part."

"...But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick!" The rabbit smiled, recalling the next lines in the poem. "More rapid than eagles his course they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name." The rabbit turned to her chao. "You know this part, Cheese."

The chao nodded, and cheered in jubilation.

"Chao chao chao, chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao!"

"On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donor and Blitzen! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall, Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!" The rabbit concluded.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"What about Dasher and Dancer? Prancer? Vixen?" He asked. Cream laughed.

"Cheese said that line! Didn't you understand?" She giggled. "However, that's the entire poem that I can remember right now..."

"Not a problem!" Announced Komodo. "I remember what happens next!"

Everyone groaned.

"Komodo, you and poetry don't get along." Offered Sonic. "Let someone else have a go."

The authoress grinned smugly, and Sonic got the awful feeling that he had walked into some form of joke.

"Well I would if anyone else remembered..." She responded, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Sonic looked around the room, but everyone shrugged, and he let out a sigh.

"Fine- but if anyone else can recall..." He began. Komodo scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She said, walking up and sitting on the bench. "But trust me- I think I have it right this time!"

Komodo folded her hands and sat comfortably on the bench, reciting the next lines of the poem.

"As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly, he climbed the tower of the Old North Church, by the wooden stairs, with stealthy tread, to the belfry chamber overhead, and startled the pigeons from their perch. On the somber rafters, that round him made masses and moving shapes of shade, -"

"Komodo!" Came a shout from the surrounding furries- loudest of them Sonic. Komodo's expression grew nearly concerned and she looked around at them, confused.

"What? What did I do now?" She moaned, letting her shoulders sag. Shadow folded his arms, and raised an eyebrow at the authoress.

"You know very well what you did, Komodo. That was an excerpt from 'The Midnight Ride of Paul Revere'. It was written in 1863 by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, who at the time was an already well-known poet." Shadow explained, unfolding his arms and picking up his coffee once again.

Komodo stared, glaring slightly at the hedgehog.

"How'd you get to be the poetry expert around here?" She grumbled, walking away from the bench and back to the couch. Shadow laughed.

"I have hobbies too, Komodo. Now who here remembers how the poem _really_ goes?" Shadow asked, placing his coffee mug back onto the table and resting his arms on the side of the chair. For a second there was silence from the group, when a voice rang out, and Rouge took a stand.

"Actually, the few words that Komodo said reminded me of the next few lines." She elaborated, placing a hand on her hip. "I think I could manage a verse or two from where she left off."

"Please do, Rouge." Said Sonic. "Show Ms. Butcher-of-poetry here how it's done before she kills someone."

"Why you little!" Began Komodo, lunging towards Sonic, hands prepared to strangle. Thankfully Amy managed to surround Sonic in a hug before the authoress could attack- and Komodo groaned, forced to stop as Sonic reclined comfortably into Amy's embrace. The authoress sighed, and returned to her seat. "I hate it when you guys use my love for sonamy-ness against me!"

Meanwhile, a certain white bat was tapping her foot impatiently as she stood before the piano bench.

"Ahem?"

Komodo looked up at the bat and rolled her eyes, slouching back against the couch. Rouge smiled, knowing she now had everyone's attention.

"Okay, now if I remember it right, it goes like this." She said. "As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly, when they met with an obstacle mount to the sky. So, up to the housetop the coursers they flew, with a sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, The prancing and pawing of each little hoof." She concluded. "Err... that's all I remember..."

Tails then stood triumphantly, holding the missing page in his hand.

"That's okay- I found the next verse!" He exclaimed, eyes aglow. Sonic sighed in relief- Komodo wouldn't have a chance to-

"Oooh! I'll read it!" Offered the authoress, her hand shooting into the air. Tails thankfully snatched it out of her reach, and walked over to the piano bench.

"No thanks, Komodo- I think I can take it from here." He offered, sitting comfortably on the bench and placing the book in his lap. Komodo groaned lightly and sat back down into the plush couch, now twiddling her thumbs, as she had not yet successfully added to the poem.

"A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening is pack. His eyes, how they twinkled, his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry." Tails announced, reading from the crumpled parchment. "His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and his beard on his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath-."

Komodo then abruptly stood up, causing Shadow to spill his coffee onto the nearby Sonic and Knuckles- and Cream to fall over.

"Wait a second, Tails!" She announced. Then, the authoress cleared her throat and turned to the audience, standing up straight.

"I would like to make a point," Komodo began, "that smoking is extremely hazardous to your health. Can you imagine how many second-hand-smoke lawsuits Santa has to go through every Christmas! And the reindeer- don't forget what _they_ have to put up with!" The authoress paused, making sure that all were paying attention. "So- contrary to Santa's example- don't smoke, kids!" She then turned to the drug-free America organization standing just off stage. "How was that, was that good? ...Okay? Are we okay? Okay!" She then sighed in relief and plopped back onto the couch next to a coffee soaked Knuckles and Sonic as well as a disgruntled Shadow. He would've liked to actually have his morning caffeine for once but thanks to Komodo, that dream was once again crushed.

"So, Tails." She continued, oblivious to the glaring characters around her. "What comes next?"

The fox shrugged, and held up the page as an example.

"I don't know- that's the only verse I could find." He said.

Amy then jumped to her feet- to Sonic's utter panic- and walked up to the piano bench.

"That's okay- I just remembered the next part." She explained, turning to look at the others, Sonic stared at her with pleading eyes, gesturing to Komodo, who was just waiting for Amy to let her guard down so she could pounce upon Sonic. Amy sighed, smiled and shook her head, holding an arm open, inviting Sonic beside her. The blue hedgehog happily complied, and sat himself next to her, one of her arms wrapped around his waist. Komodo pouted, her opportunity to torture Sonic once again foiled.

"Well, It goes something like this..." Amy began, shifting her weight as Sonic pressed closer to her- noticing that Komodo's hand was suspiciously near the all-too-common projectile- the lamp. The pink hedgehog beside him smiled, and began the poem.

"He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly." Amy recited; gently stroking a hand across the quills of Sonic's back as she read.

"I didn't know bowls of jelly could laugh." Commented Komodo. Sonic glared.

"Shadow?" He asked. The black hedgehog nodded and reached over, punching the authoress in the arm.

"Ow!" Komodo complained, glaring daggers at the two hedgehogs, but refraining from her little comments. Amy smiled, and continued.

"He was chubby and plump- a right jolly old elf; and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself." Amy once again made a point of ruffling Sonic's quills, and he smiled, not uncomfortable by any means. "A wink of his eye, and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread."

"Oooh!" Komodo exclaimed, standing up quickly once again. "Please let me do the last part! Please!" She begged. Sonic groaned, but knew he'd be hearing from her about it later, and grudgingly stood up from the bench, following Amy as she sat back on the couch.

"Huzzah!" Announced the authoress, leaping upon the piano bench- possibly a bit to forcefully, for she fell over. For a second she lay there, bewildered, before bolting upright and laughing to herself. "I'm okay! No need to worry!" ...She was silenced when met with the glum faces of the Sonic gang, and let her shoulders sink.

"Uhh... here I go..." She began clearing her throat. "He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work." She began, noticing that the surrounding heroes were anticipating as to whether she would mess up. "...And filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk, -now I don't know what that jerk was doing there with him but I promptly took him to the door and gave him my boot! I never liked that boot anyway. It was full of holes." She rambled, ignoring the angered gazes from Shadow and the others. She chuckled nervously to herself. "And laying his finger aside of his nose- not the inside, mind you-, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle."

The heroes' eyes lit up slightly- aside from the nose comment, what she had just said was actually almost accurate. She sighed in relief, and continued.

"But I heard him exclaim, as they drove out of sight..." Komodo paused, and thought about it, not remembering what came next. Shadow was about to offer assistance, when Komodo's expression became enlightened, and she announced; "Leave no black plume as a token of the lie thy soul has spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken; quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart and take thy form from off my door!" She shouted, thrusting a fist into the air. The surrounding heroes' expressions became once again grim, but eventually they smiled and shook their heads.

"What?" She asked, looking around. "Well then what _did_ he say!" She demanded, folding her arms.

The group looked amongst themselves and smiled, turning to Komodo and shouting:

_**"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" **_

"Amen to that!" Exclaimed Sonic, standing up. "Now I'm going to go finish breakfast- we only have a few minutes left until the others come over to exchange presents." The hedgehog explained, walking back to the dining room. The other heroes gave murmurs of agreement and followed, leaving Komodo standing quite alone by the Christmas tree.

"Thanks for trying, Komodo." Cream said as she walked past. "...It was a nice poem."

The rabbit then hopped past, but altogether the comment made Komodo think no better of herself. Once again, there had proven to be no magic of Christmas awaiting her- her attempts at bringing the people of the company together had failed excellently and she only had herself to blame.

Depressed, Komodo sat upon the couch, and rested her head in her hands.

Gradually, Shadow noticed and walked up to the authoress, a new mug of coffee in hand.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, picking up his magazine from the coffee table. "It's Christmas morning, for goodness sake!"

The authoress sighed sadly, and immediately Shadow knew that something was wrong. He groaned and shook his head.

"I'm a terrible person." Komodo exclaimed. "I don't think I _deserve_ a good Christmas- I can't even remember a stinking' poem!" She exclaimed. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You remembered those parts from 'The Gettysburg Address', and 'The Midnight Ride', and 'The Raven'." He shot back, taking a casual drink of his coffee. "And you at least _bothered_ to try and add a little Christmas cheer- that's just fine." He paused. "And even if you can be sometimes vain... and a little demented... and you take AGES to update... and your handwriting stinks... and you really suck at poetry... and sometimes you forget to feed the dog, and-"

"I get it, Shadow." Komodo interrupted, slightly aggravated.

"Sorry." He said. "The point is that no matter how stupid and annoying you are you... Umm... at least..." Shadow paused, out of words.

"You mean to say that my efforts do have eternal meaning as long as I truly put energy behind them and they're fueled by good intentions, regardless to the outcome?" She asked, looking up at the hedgehog. Shadow backed away slowly, sensing one of her explosions coming along.

"Err... you could say tha-"

"I _AM_ A GOOD PERSON!" Komodo exclaimed, leaping to her feet and running around the house, singing something in some form of language unfamiliar to him. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen while he still could- if he knew Komodo she was heading for the closet- and the golf clubs were in the closet.

Even if life in Komodo's fan fictions could be difficult and sometimes tragic, he had to admit there were some points where he almost kind of considered liking it. Kind of.

"LET'S PLAY FOOSBALL HAWAIIAN STYLE TO CELEBRATE!" She exclaimed, running down the hall with two basketballs, a hokey stick and a golf club, sending the people previously at the table running in horror.

Shadow smiled to himself and shook his head, sitting down on the now vacant couch and silently sipping his coffee. Finally- some peace and quiet. And to think, he had Hawaiian foosball to thank.

* * *

This is an example that Christmas spirit is not defined by the time, nor the place nor the people- but the joy, and the effort put into it. Even if Komodo fails to iron out all her plans and sometimes things don't work out perfectly- the setting was the better because of the effort put into the greater good.

Speaking of effort to the greater good, I think I'm required to list a few people who have supplied more good in this world than I would ever have managed to do alone.

Liz has been my best friend on fanfiction dot net- and don't you forget it. If there's anyone more capable of whipping up a one-of-a-kind, hilarious one-shot or novelette, I don't want to know about them. Fanfiction dot net wouldn't be the same without her and you can quotem e on that!

Blue blur I met a while back- and he's gone through some hard times. First his stories were getting stalked/reported, then his cat died... but the dude is no more bitter for it, and his stories are very high-quality. I can speak for everyone here when I say 'way to go, blue'!

Celestial is an awesome writer- there's nobody better with drama out there.I've learned a lot from Cel- we first met when our OCs were used in the same story -'Return to Station Square' and ever since, her two characters -Yang the Wolf and Celestial the Bird- are close to my heart.

And the list goes on- There are tons of people on this site who have been the best of friends to me. Azul Girl- the writer of 'wormhole' and one of the best Sonamy-supporters out there; Behind the Shadow- the author of' Return to Station Square' the first joint-story I ever wrote in! Everyone whose ever been a friend to me, I take this time to thank you!

(A/N: friends of mine with a D/A account- (blurb girl)should also go there to read the other version.


End file.
